Abandon
by zairoon
Summary: euh fic sur dir en grey, the couple ultime powaaaaa! pwp, yaoi, bref rien pr les ames sensibles... FIC TERMINEE.


**Auteur:** Zai!

**Sujet:** Deux mamours en folie !

**Genre:** ano…. PWP ! XD

**Pairing** ZE COUPLE ULTIM DE LA MORT POWAAAAAAA ! o

**Disclaimer**gneuuh… regarde partout ils sont à MOI ! se prend une tomate dans la gueule mééééeuh… pas à moi !

**Déclaration de l'auteur:** N'un zoyeux n'anniversaire n'a ma rikku-chan de mémé que je n'aimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

J'espère que tu aimeras puceuh !… pleiiiiiiiins de poutouxxx! smack

Les autres, REVIEW ! -o-

* * *

**__**

**_Abandon…_**

Enfin ils étaient ensemble… Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient ça, ils étaient enfin l'un près de l'autre, l'un avec l'autre. Il en avait fallu du temps, de longues, longues années avant que cela ne se produise, mais l'un d'eux avait pris les devant et depuis ils ne se quittaient plus…

Dans l'appartement éclairé par la seule lumière nocturne, c'est-à-dire la lune, on pouvait nettement entendre des cris résonnés, provenant de la chambre à coucher… Là, se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes, aussi nu que le jour de leur naissance, collés l'un à l'autre, soudant leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Kaoru renversa son chanteur sur le futon, ses mains passant et repassant sur le corps qu'il avait depuis longtemps convoité, sa langue explorant la bouche de son vis-à-vis, jouant avec son homologue à un jeu auquel il n'y avait pas de vainqueur, un gémissement du petit blond venant se perdre dans la bouche du guitariste. Kyo soupirait d'aise sous les caresses de son amant, se laissant aller aux sensations que le plus grand lui procurait, ses mains se promenant sur le dos de Kaoru, alors qu'il rompit le baiser à la recherche d'air. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, un sourire venant ourler leurs lèvres si proches de celles de l'autre, alors qu'ils prononçaient une fois encore ces trois petits mots…

Le guitariste reprit possession de la bouche de Kyo, ses mains descendant sur le torse musclé du chanteur, venant titiller ses boutons de chair, faisant gémir celui-ci. Il délaissa les lèvres pleines de son amant, pour s'attaquer à son cou, y laissant sa marque, montrant ainsi qu'il lui appartenait entièrement… Kyo ne voulant pas rester en reste, passa ses mains sur les fesses du guitariste, remontant sur le dos, pour se perdre dans les cheveux mauves, alors que son aîné était en train de mordre, puis lécher le creux de son cou… Bien qu'il aimait cela, le chanteur renversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Kaoru, appuyant son érection contre celle déjà bien érigé de son amant, le faisant gémir et grogner de frustration. Il entama un va et viens lent sur l'éveil du guitariste, sa langue venant lécher ses lèvres, excitant encore plus le violet… Puis il se pencha au dessus du visage de Kaoru, venant mordiller ses lèvres quelques instant, avant de s'attaquer à sa mâchoire, remontant vers son oreille, sa langue venant jouer avec le lobe, amplifiant les gémissements de son amant.

Le plus grand savait ce que Kyo était en train de faire. Il savait que son chanteur aimait le torturer un peu avant de le satisfaire, lui-même ne résistant pas au corps désirable de l'autre. Mais cette fois, Kaoru décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, reprenant leur position initiale sous les grognements du petit blond, vite transformé en soupirs, puis gémissements, alors que le guitariste venait lécher un bouton de chair. Il s'attaqua à l'autre, ses mains dessinant des arabesques sans aucun sens, descendant un peu plus sur le ventre du chanteur…

Les gémissements de Kyo se firent de plus en plus fréquents, entrecoupés de supplications, alors qu'il était au bord du gouffre, son amant jouant avec lui à n'en plus finir…

-Hmm…Kao… onegai… souffla-t-il alors.

Le guitariste ne se fit pas prier davantage, venant capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres pulpeuses de son amant, ses mains descendant vers la zone sensible, passant sur les cuisses, sans jamais toucher l'éveil du blond. Oubliant la bouche de Kyo, ses lèvres tracèrent une ligne de baisers le long de son torse, une langue taquine venant s'amuser avec le nombril du chanteur, alors que ses mains effleuraient à peine le sexe de son amant…

Sous les gémissements du plus petit, Kaoru s'empara de l'éveil de celui-ci, venant jouer avec ses bourses, tandis que sa langue venait titiller le gland, avant de le prendre complètement en bouche, commençant de lents vas et viens sur toute la verge… Kyo, submergé par le plaisir que lui offrait cette langue s'enroulant autour de son sexe, s'empara de la chevelure mauve de son amant, mouvant inconsciemment son bassin, essayant de contrôler le rythme des vas et viens du guitariste… Vaine tentative, car Kaoru s'arracha des mains de son chanteur, sa bouche et ses mains continuant leur besogne sur l'éveil de celui-ci, dont les gémissements se transformèrent en cris de pur plaisir, tandis qu'il se libérait dans la bouche du guitariste avalant le liquide amer…

Le violet remonta sur le corps du petit blond, ses mains venant jouer à l'intérieur des cuisses du chanteur, sa bouche parsemant de baisers mouillés le torse de Kyo, s'élevant et s'abaissant de façon irrégulière. Il embrassa une fois de plus le plus petit, lui faisant ainsi goûter sa propre semence, alors que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de la taille du guitariste, prenant alors la place du dominant…

Rompant le baiser, Kyo sourit à son amant, ses mains parcourant le corps fin, la peau satinée, tentatrice, ses yeux se perdant dans ceux du violet, alors qu'il frottait une fois de plus son sexe contre celui déjà dur de Kaoru, une nouvelle vague de plaisir montant en lui. Il décida de jouer au même jeu que le guitariste, ses mains venant tracer des mots incompréhensibles sur le torse du plus grand, tandis que ses lèvres venaient s'emparer d'un bouton de chair, le mordant, puis le léchant, avant de s'attaquer à l'autre, sous les gémissements de son amant.

Les mains du chanteur continuèrent leur chemin vers l'éveil de Kaoru, passant et repassant lentement sur la verge, sa bouche finissant sa descente, s'attardant au niveau du nombril qu'il vint agacer de sa langue, pour finir par s'enrouler autour de l'érection du guitariste, lui faisant pousser un cri plus fort que les autres…

Kyo posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, gardant un rythme lent, imposant une douce torture au plus grand, accentuant la pression de ses mains sur les bourses de celui-ci. Il continua un long moment ses vas et viens, accélérant le rythme en entendant les supplications de Kaoru, au bord de l'extase.

Une fois chose faite, celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir, le chanteur avalant la semence de son amant, avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres du guitariste pour un tendre baiser…

Ils avaient tous deux goûter au plaisir infliger par l'autre, mais cela n'était pas encore suffisant. Se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, ils se sourirent, chacun donnant ainsi leur accord pour ce qui allait suivre…

Le guitariste renversa une énième son amant, se retrouvant à nouveau sur lui, prenant encore possession des lèvres du chanteur. Alors qu'ils mettaient fin au baiser, celui-ci écarta les jambes, donnant ainsi une invitation silencieuse à son aîné, qui sourit devant la confiance qu'il lui offrait.

Kaoru posa ses mains sur les hanches du petit blond, se plaçant entre les jambes écartées du chanteur, fixant un instant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Il le pénétra lentement, tentant de le blesser le moins possible, retenant un gémissement alors qu'il fut entièrement en lui…

Kyo poussa un grognement face à la soudaine intrusion. Même s'il en avait l'habitude, c'était toujours inconfortable, surtout que l'autre attendait qu'il n'ait plus mal pour enchaîner les coups de boutoirs. Ainsi, jugeant la douleur supportable, le chanteur donna un violent coup de reins, montrant ainsi à son amant qu'il était prêt.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas plus longtemps prier, allant et venant en Kyo, d'abord lentement, puis accélérant le rythme, tandis que le petit blond bougeait son bassin en même temps que le guitariste enchaînait les vas et viens. Kaoru releva le corps du chanteur, venant le coller à lui, les jambes de celui-ci entourant sa taille, la pression exercée sur son sexe lui infligeant encore plus de plaisir… Il captura encore et encore les lèvres de son amant, leurs gémissements se perdant dans la bouche de l'autre, tandis que le plus grand poussait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin en Kyo.

Les mains du plus petit quittèrent lentement le cou du guitariste, descendant le long du torse de Kaoru, avant de venir se poser sur son propre éveil, pressant fortement sur le gland, commençant des vas et viens de plus en plus incontrôlés.

Voyant son chanteur se satisfaire lui-même, Kaoru enleva les mains du petit blond, vite remplacées par les siennes, alors qu'il tentait de garder le rythme entre ses poussées à l'intérieur de son amant et ses vas et viens sur le sexe de Kyo.

Le plaisir était bien là, mais le chanteur ne se sentait pas encore assez possédé par le guitariste. Il en voulait plus, il voulait plus de Kaoru en lui…

-Hun… Kao…motto kudasai…motto… gémit-il.

Face aux demandes du chanteur, Kaoru accéléra sauvagement le rythme. Il entrait et sortait avec de grands et violents coups de reins, leur infligeant à tous deux un plaisir inimaginable.

Kyo avait agrippé les draps de soie, leurs corps moites se frottant l'un à l'autre, glissant difficilement l'un sur l'autre, enflammant leurs sens de plus en plus rapidement.

Adorant la sensation des muscles autour de son érection, le guitariste monta encore en puissance, accélérant le rythme une fois de plus, pénétrant Kyo le plus possible. Il sentit un liquide chaud venir tâcher son bas ventre, alors que le chanteur avait la tête renversée en arrière, poussant un dernier cri de plaisir, prononçant le nom de son amant.

Au même instant, Kaoru se libéra en lui, emplissant le petit blond d'une douce chaleur, hurlant le nom de celui-ci alors qu'il atteignait le septième ciel…

Il donna encore quelques coups de boutoirs pour la forme, avant de se détacher de son amant, l'embrassant encore une fois, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés.

Encore sonné par l'extase, ils s'échangèrent un regard complice, accentuant le sourire de l'autre. Kyo vint se caller dans les bras du guitariste, la tête posée sur le torse de celui-ci dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus régulière.

Le petit blond redressa un peu sa tête pour contempler le visage d'ange de son amant, avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

-…Aishiteru Ka-chan… murmura-t-il.

-…Watashi mo… tenshi no… soupira alors l'aîné, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres, tandis qu'ils sombraient tous deux dans un doux sommeil…

**OWARI**

Note de l'auteur : Haaaaaaan chui morte après avoir écrit un truc pareil !… J'espère que ça t'a plu ma mémé d'amour ! … et aux autres qui ont lu ça aussi ! bisou à tous et oubliez pas, clique sur le bas de la page et GO GO GO !

Zai !


End file.
